


Smile!

by joudama



Series: Conbiniverse [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here at ShinraMart, we want to create a warm, friendly, conducive-to-shopping environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile!

"Sephiroth," Lazard said, pushing his glasses up and giving Seph a friendly smile. "You are an excellent worker. Excellent. One of the best managers we've ever had."  
  
"Thank you," Seph said, wondering how long this was going to take.  
  
"And the amount of shoplifting has gone down to the lowest levels we've ever had at the store. And the number of armed robberies and attempts. We haven't had one since you stated working here. Really, it's quite impressive."  
  
There had to be a "but" coming, there had to be.  
  
And there it was. "But, there have been a few...complaints."  
  
"About what, sir?"  
  
Lazard smiled. "Nothing major. But in order to make a more welcoming, conducive to shopping environment, we need to put people at peace. And nothing does that like a bright, cheery smile and a boisterous 'Welcome to ShinraMart!' when they come in."  
  
Seph stared at him. "You want me to smile."  
  
"Yes. Come, come, it's not like it's that hard," he said. "You do everything well, I'm sure this will be no problem," he finished, and went back to doing paperwork.  
  
\--  
  
The first time was an unmitigated failure.  
  
He'd  _tried_. He had. He gritted his teeth, plastered a fake smile to his face, and yelled "Welcome to ShinraMart!" at the first person to come in.  
  
The woman had taken one look at him, whirled on her heel, and run out.  
  
"Not so many teeth, Seph," Zack said, fighting a grin.  
  
\--  
  
The second time was an unqualified disaster.  
  
 _'Not so many teeth,'_  Zack had said. So. Fewer teeth.  
  
"Welcome to ShinraMart!" he said, lips pressed together tightly in a toothless smile.  
  
The little boy took one look at his face and burst into tears.  
  
"...A few more teeth, Seph," Zack said, fighting a wince. "We have  _got_  to work on your people skills."  
  
They really didn't pay him enough for this.


End file.
